


Float Away Like A Feather

by Elemental1025



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental1025/pseuds/Elemental1025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one of the many potential first kiss scenarios that rattle around in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Away Like A Feather

[Sometime in the not too distant future…]

The severed head hit the ground with a satisfying thud, allowing Dean to slump back against the dirty concrete wall to wipe the blood out of his eyes.  He immediately checked to see where Cas was, but the two headless lumps at the angel’s feet told Dean the danger, for the moment, was past. 

Cas looked every bit the avenging warrior, machete gripped tightly in his hand.  That shouldn’t look hot, but it did. 

Dean let his gaze linger, just a little, but when he went to take a deeper breath to clear his head, he ended up letting out a gasp instead, at the sharp twinge of pain in his ribs.  Now that the adrenaline rush was starting to fade, he was feeling every punch and every kick.  Grateful for the conveniently stacked crates beside him, Dean eased down on one, while Cas wordlessly went about the business of taking care of the leviathan carcasses littering up the warehouse. 

Dean hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes, until he felt the light touch probing the cut on his forehead. 

“It’s not deep,” Cas’ breath tickled Dean’s nose, but Dean kept his eyes closed.  The touch turned into a caress, with the feather light tingle that said Cas was doing his healing thing.  That roused Dean and he opened his eyes, “Be careful how much juice you use… you know you can’t just tap into the angel energy well anymore.”

“I’m aware.” Dean loved testy Cas, “And I know how much I can spare.”  Before Dean could protest further, Cas pulled up Dean’s shirts and reached his hand in underneath the layers of clothing, resting gently where the worst of the pain in his ribs was. 

As before, Dean felt the healing energy tingling through his skin, filling him with it’s warmth.  He resisted the urge to close his eyes again, and stared at Castiel’s lips instead.  They were pursed slightly in concentration, as the tendrils of angelic energy knitted his ribs back together.  Cas’ hand stroked his skin, and his lips were so close.  All at once, Dean didn’t understand what the hell he’d been waiting for and he leaned forward, just enough, to brush his own lips against Cas’. 

At first, Cas didn’t move, but then his free hand snaked up behind Dean’s head, weaving his fingers into Dean’s short hair.  Sparks flew down Dean’s spine, and his entire body was filled with heat.  Dean had no idea how long they stayed like that, drinking each other in, but by the time they both came up for air, Dean felt light as a freakin’ feather.  Like he could literally float away if Cas didn’t have a grip on him.  For a moment, all he could do was stare back at Cas, then the full weight of what they’d just done, what they’d just _admitted_ , and what that meant hit him full in the face.  And apparently all Cas could do was grin at him. 

“Stop grinning.”

Cas’ eyes widened, “I’m not grinning.”

“Yes, you are.  Stop it.” Dean was not going to start _giggling_.   He _wasn’t._  

“Dude, I’m serious… stop it!”

Cas’ grin widened into a full blown smile.  “I don’t want to.”

Dean took a deep breath.  Pain free this time.  With a resigned sigh, he said, “Fine,” and took the offered arm, getting brusquely to his feet.  The car would be much more comfortable, anyway.  


End file.
